Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 029
A Looming Threat: Dark Signer, Ushio!? is the twenty ninth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. After his duel with Dick Pitt, Yusei Fudo is willingly arrested by Trudge and the Sector Security. Meanwhile, Carly, disguised as a nurse, tries to interview Jack Atlas at the hospital. In the attempt, Trudge appears and challenges Jack to a Duel. Carly assists Jack with the Duel, playing his cards for him. Summary Outside Saiga's hideout Yusei steps out of Saiga's base to confront Trudge. He states that he needs to speak with Goodwin anyway. "What was that, you Satellite scumbag", Trudge replies as he reaches out his arm to seize Yusei. Yusei grabs Trudges wrist effortlessly stopping him doing so. He releases his grip and makes his way to a squad car, saying they're going to take him to Goodwin. Trudge has had enough of Yusei's antics and tells him that this is the end of all Yusei's bluffs and that he will teach him a thing or two. Yusei tilts his head, to stare back out the window at Trudge and replies "Just hurry up". Police station Carly is set to leave the building after she has been questioned about the events concerning Yusei and Dick's Duel. Before leaving she is returned a box of her possessions that were detained during her questioning. She looks franticaly through the box for camera. Not finding it there, she starts to panic and tells the guard to stop playing around. The guard produces a screen. He checks it and tells her that there are no records of a camera. As Carly explains that that can't be true, her phone starts to ring. She pulls it out of the box and it produces a projection of her chief, who is not too happy. The chief asks where has she been; they've kept the front page open for ages waiting for her scoop and what's more Angela of the Daily Duel has already gotten a scoop. Carly repeatedly apologizes. If Carly fails to bring them a story, the chief threatens to fire her. Two guards proceed over to Carly and forcefully escort her out of the building. Carly is upset, but seeing that isn't the time for that, she pulls her Deck out of a pocket to read her fortune. She draws "Fortune Telling Witch Sui", which tells her her fortune for today might be a little unlucky. Refusing to let herself get daunted, Carly prepares for her next coverage at the preview for the film Road of the King. Road of the King preview Some attendants at the preview note how it's ironic that just when they try to promote a documentry based on the King, Jack Atlas, at such a grand scale, Jack becomes an ordinary man. Carly makes her way into the crowd, wearing a gown. She begins stepping from side to side, snapping pictures of celebrities walking along the red carpet. She bumps into Angela, who initially tells her to stop shoving. After the two girls recognize each other, Angela points out how Carly is a mess, coming to the party dresed in something that tacky. Their attention is shifted after they spot the world's top model, Misty. Misty spots Carly. Carly is surprised that Misty would take interest in her. She looks around to see what else, Misty might have been looking at. Seeing noone else in Misty's line of vision, Carly deduces that she must be imagining things. Inside the building Goodwin appears at the top of the grand staircase. People applause his appearance and Goodwin announces that a glorious movie has been made. He then asks "What is a king?" and "How should a king be?", before telling the crowd that these answers have been prepared in the film. Meanwhile Yusei waits in a room with the event on tv. Jack watches the preview event in his hospital room, with his arm in a sling, while Mina arranges flowers on his locker. Clips of Jack are played at the event. The narrator says that Jack Altas was born in Tops in New Domino City and he invites everyone to enjoy the film. Goodwin prepares to excuses himself, but before Goodwin gets the chance to leave, Angela holds him back for a question. She says the narration was a bit odd, saying Jack was born in Tops. She then asks Goodwin, has he not known that Jack was born in Satellite, just like Yusei Fudo. Jack grabs the vase of flowers from his locker and smashes it off the ground. A crowd of reporters make their way to the staircase to question Goodwin about this. This would mean Goodwin, supervisor of Security, allowed a man from Satellite preferential treatment in New Domino. Goodwin says that he cannot answer such uncertain information and leaves saying that's all his time. Carly leaves the room in order to go investigate this claim. On her way out, she is called over by Misty. Carly's face has caught her interest she explains. Carly apologises for staring at her earlier. Misty makes her way over to Carly. She gently holds Carly's jaw and says that she's fond of fortune telling. Carly replies that she does too, but with cards. Misty explains that she reads faces. She removes Carly's glasses and claims to see the shadow of death about Carly, saying that she will die soon. She places the glasses back on Carly's face, telling her that when that happens, they will have a better understanding of each other. Carly once again apologises and thanks Misty, but she's in a hurry and must leave. Yusei's waiting room Trudge and two other guards open the door to the room, where Yusei waits for Goodwin. Yusei wants to see Goodwin, but Trudge reminds him that Goodwin is busy. He offers Yusei a Duel to teach him a lesson, if he's that bored. Then if he wins he'll be the new king, Trudge points out. Lazar appears. He sniggers as he says that will not do and he doubts the new King would lose to the likes of him. Lazar apologizes for keeping Yusei waiting and tells him that the director is ready to see him. He then instructs Trudge to collect Jack from the hospital. The hospital Groups of reporters flock around the hospital after hearing rumors that Jack is from Satellite. Carly manages to sneak inside disguised as a nurse, just before Trudge arrives. After Trudge enters the building, the Dark Signers' spider drops from the ceiling onto him. Trudge tries to shake it off, as it tickles him, catching the attention of nearby nurses. After a few seconds the glowing spider appeared on Trudge. In Jack's room, he requests to be left alone. After Mina exits, he collects his Duel Disk and gets out of the bed. In the hallway, Carly looks around for Jack's room. She spots him leaving his room and quickly tries to question him, but stutters too much, while Jack walks past. Trudge makes his way towards Jack, with the spider mark glowing on his arm. Jack recognizes him as being from Security, but then spots the spider, which he turns recognizes from his vision of the future during the Fortune Cup; The spider which had appeared after tearing up Satellite. Carly also recognizes the mark from Dick Pitt's arm, when he dueled Yusei. Jack asks Trudge if he's a Signer. Trudge replies that he's a Dark Signer and imposes a Duel. Carly advises Jack not to duel, given his condition. She then tells him that Yusei also dueled and won against someone with the same marking. Jack asks her if she can duel. Seeing that she can, Jack gets her to hold his Duel Disk and be his arms for the Duel. If Yusei could win against a Dark Signer, Jack feels he will have no problem defeating this one. The Duel The Duel begins and the purple wall of light surrounds the players. Carly sees that Jack's arm is also glowing. Trudge Summons "Warm Worm" in Defense Position". Carly gets overexcited and often forgets that she's meant to be dueling only under Jack's orders. She fantasizes Jack holding her as she thinks there's no better scoop than dueling with Jack. Jack corrects her that it's his turn, after Carly ecstatically calls out that it's her turn. Jack has Carly Special Summon "Vice Dragon", Tribute it to Summon "Strong Wind Dragon". "Vice Dragon"'s effect increases "Strong Wind Dragon"'s attack to 3400. "Strong Wind Dragon" attack "Warm Worm". After destroying "Warm Worm", Jack is surprised the attack caused an actual impact. Carly wonders why Trudge took damage, to which Jack explains how "Strong Wind Dragon" inflicts Piercing damage. Carly is impressed and says "No less from the former King's Deck". Jack gets annoyed by the word "former". Carly quickly tries to cover what she meant, but Trudge continues the Duel, telling them "Warm Worm's" effect means they must send 3 cards from the Deck to the Graveyard. Trudge Summons "Shield Worm", making Carly send another card from Jack's Deck to the Graveyard. He Sets a card and ends his turn. Jack thinks to himself that he needs to Tribute "Strong Wind Dragon" to play "Mind Trust". Carly doesn't notice this and thinks it's natural that they attack with "Strong Wind Dragon" and promptly uses it to attack "Shield Worm", without Jack's consent. Her mistake costs Jack, as the attacked "Shield Worm's" effect negates the damage and with it destroyed lets Trudge revive it with "Regret Reborn", causing Jack to lose another card from his Deck. Carly apologises, but Jack ignores her. He has her Summon "Twin-Shield Defender", before ending his turn. Trudge plays "Worm Bait", Summoning 2 "Worm Tokens". He Tributes both of them to Summon "Dark Tuner Chaosrogue". Carly begins to worry, since this also happened in Yusei's Duel. Before she can explain Dark Tuner monsters to Jack, Trudge performs a Dark Synchro Summon, Summoning "Jet-Black Zumwald". Jack is suprised to see a monster with a negative Level. "Chaosrogue's" effect has Carly send 5 more of Jack's cards from his Deck to his Graveyard. Trudge attacks "Strong Wind Dragon" with "Jet-Black Zumwald". Its effect decreases "Strong Wind Dragon's" by 1400 to 2000 equal "Jet-Black Zumwald's" ATK then sends the top 14 cards from the top of Jack's Deck into his Graveyard, leaving him with just 9. Carly stands in front of Jack to protect him from the blast of the attack. She then falls forward into Jack's arms. The effects of "Strong Wind Dragon" and "Jet-Black Zumwald" prevents them from being destroyed by monsters with equal ATK. Carly says sorry, since she keeps stepping out of line. Jack says that it's alright, it's made the Duel more entertaining. He then asks Carly her name and invites her to make the last draw. Together they draw the next card, starting their turn. Jack has Carly play "Mind Trust", Tributing "Strongwind Dragon" to add "Dark Resonator" from his Graveyard to his hand. He gets Carly to Summon it and use both monsters to Synchro Summon "Exploder Dragonwing". Carly realizes that when he tried to do this last turn, he must have known his opponent was destroying his Deck. She then credits him as really being King. "Exploder Dragonwing" attacks "Jet-Black Zumwald". "Exploder Dragonwing's" effect causes "Jet-Black Zumwald" to get destroyed and Trudge takes 2000 damage. The attack causes an explosion, which blasts a hole in the roof of the hospital, causing reporters outside to take cover from falling debris. The hospital after the Duel Trudge falls forward and the spider leaves his body, before errupting into a small cloud of powder. Trudge is unaware of what just happened. Carly notes that that's the same as what happened before; It's like someone was controlling him. Jack falls forward and Carly catches him. He requests that he be brought outside. Carly places Jack on a stretcher and covers him in a sheet. She quickly wheels him out past the crowd of reporters. Yusei meets Goodwin Yusei stands next to a car on an imcomplete bridge to Satellite. Goodwin steps out of the car and says it's time he told Yusei the truth. Yusei wonders what he means by "truth". Goodwin then points in the direction of Satellite. Featured Duels Trudge vs Jack Atlas and Carly Nagisa Trudge Summons "Warm Worm" in face-up Defense Position (DEF: 1400). Jack Special Summons "Vice Dragon" in Attack Position using its effect. (ATK:/ 2000 → 1000). Jack then Tributes it to Tribute Summon "Strong Wind Dragon" in Attack Position (ATK: 2400 → 3400). Jack enters his Battle Phase and attacks and destroys "Warm Worm" with "Strongwind Dragon". "Strongwind Dragon's" effect inflicts 2000 damage to Trudge. (Trudge: 2000 Life Points) "Warm Worm's" effect sends 3 cards from the top of Jack's Deck to his Graveyard. Jack Sets 1 card. Trudge Summons "Shield Worm" in Defense Position causing Jack to send 1 card ("Dark Tinker") from the top of his Deck to his Graveyard. Trudge Sets 1 card and ends his turn. Carly enters Jack's Battle Phase and destroys "Shield Worm" with "Strong Wind Dragon". "Shield Worm's" effect reduces the damage to 0. Trudge activates his face-down card, "Regret Reborn" to Special Summon "Shield Worm" in Defense Position. Jack sends 1 card ("Trap Eater") from the top of his Deck to his Graveyard. Jack Summons "Twin-Shield Defender" in Defense Position and ends his turn. Trudge activates "Worm Bait" to Special Summon 2 "Worm Tokens" in Attack Position. He then Tributes both "Worm Tokens" to Tribute Summon "Dark Tuner Chaosrogue" in Attack Position (ATK: 0). He then uses "Shield Worm" (Level: 4) and "Dark Tuner Chaosrogue" (Level: 8) to Dark Synchro Summon "Jet-Black Zumwald" (Level: -4) in Attack Position (ATK: 2000). "Dark Tuner Chaosrouge's" effect sends the top 5 cards from Jack's Deck to his Graveyard. Trudge enters his Battle Phase and attacks "Strong Wind Dragon" with "Jet-Black Zumwald". Its effect decreases "Strong Wind Dragon's" ATK to 2000 then sends the top 14 cards from the top of Jack's Deck into his Graveyard. The effects of "Strong Wind Dragon" and "Jet-Black Zumwald" prevents them from being destroyed by monsters with equal ATK. Trudge ends his turn. "Strong Wind Dragon's" ATK returns to 3400. Jack Tributes "Strong Wind Dragon" to activate "Mind Trust", adding "Dark Resonator" from his Graveyard into his hand. He then Summons it in Attack Position (ATK: 1300). Jack uses "Dark Resonator" and "Twin-Shield Defender" to Synchro Summon "Exploder Dragonwing" in Attack Position. Jack enters his Battle Phase and attacks and destroys "Jet-Black Zumwald" with "Exploder Dragonwing". "Exploder Dragonwing's" effect inflicts 2000 damage to Trudge (Trudge: 0 Life Points). Jack and Carly win.